do what the heart wants
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Bryan can't decide about his feelings... Rei can't decide whether to trust Bryan about his feelings or not... Oneshot! I apologise if it's not that great... I don't normally write Rei very often xD...


**My first oneshot about ReixBryan.  
****If you cringe later on I do not blame you! You can even tell me in the reviews why you cringed x'DD**

**Anyway... Try to enjoy~**

It was a warm Spring afternoon in the city of Tokyo. Inside the Bay City hotel were all the teams staying for a small fundraising tournament Mr. Dickenson had put together for underprivileged children.

Up on the fifth floor was where the Blitzkrieg Boys were staying. Their hotel suite was large and comfortable enough for the team of Russian males. Inside the room furthest to the right was where Bryan and Spencer were sharing a room. The room was currently occupied; but the suite was empty of the remaining Russians.

Bryan placed his hands to Sabrina's hips and brought her down, grunting when he felt the walls tighten a little but then loosen as she began to dominate and kiss him. He reached up and felt her breasts as the kiss continued and the Australian dominated the whole scene, pulling at Bryan's light lilac hair.

She pulled away when the kiss started to lose its flare. She got off from his lap and pulled on her underwear. "If you weren't up for it you should've said something earlier…" She turned and looked into his light jade green eyes with her own emerald ones.

Bryan sat back on his hands, supporting his weight with his sturdy arms as he broke eye contact and looked at the ground. "Sorry… Just… I thought I was in the mood."

Sabrina clipped on her bra and pulled her white singlet over her head. "I'm not coming over all the time just because you feel like a fuck… You need to stop treating me like a tramp." She threw his yellow shirt to his head and watched as his fast reflexes easily caught the shirt. She narrowed her magenta eyebrows a little. "Is something wrong?"

Bryan pulled on his shirt and stood up, pulling on his boxers. "No." His reply was short and stern. He knew she could see right through him.

"If you tell me now I won't break your dick. So either tell me what's going on or I will…" She warned, pulling on her grey blue jeans, concealing her tribal dragon tattoo on her left thigh. When She didn't receive an answer she scowled and put her hands to her hips, standing in a very stern posture. "KUZNETSOV!"

Bryan looked up at her. "NOTHING!"

"You're in love with someone else…" She analysed his face as it contorted to surprise and amazement then back to a glare.

"No I'm not…" He denied and looked away.

Sabrina threw her head back and sighed. "I knew it.." She brought her head forward and locked her eyes onto his. "If you're in love with someone else then that's fine." She relaxed her stance and shifted her weight onto her left leg, crossing her arms.

Bryan looked up at her with a confused look. "But… I want to be with you! I told you that when we first got together. I'll have no one but you." He argued, gripping the edge of the mattress; his knuckles turning white.

Sabrina smiled in annoyance and shook her head. "I'm a woman, Bryan. I know how you feel towards me." She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "You need to listen to your heart and be with who you REALLY love." She opened an eye and looked at him. "We had a good run together but," she took a seat next to him and put her hand to his leg, squeezing the spot gently, "you need to move on and be with who your heart wants." She poked his forehead. "Not with what that wants… Understand?"

Bryan nodded slowly and lowered his eyes to her hand and placed his onto hers. He smirked and looked back at her. "I guess we're just friends now then…?"

Sabrina slapped his cheek softly and grinned. "If that's what you want." She pulled on her socks and then her shin length brown boots and turned to him, looking down from her vantage height. "Be a good Russian and don't break their heart." She pocketed her phone and keys and left the burly Russian on the bed in the dark room.

Rei hummed happily as he stirred the white rice in the steaming pot and checked the curry over. It filled his nostrils with a spicy aura and he purred happily, placing the lid back on the pot of the curry and turned the rice down to a simmer.

Walking to the pantry he pulled the pine door open and pulled out three bowls. It would only be himself, Lee and Gary for dinner tonight. Kevin was off with Ian; the youngest and smallest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys to see a movie about gun fights and zombies, and Mariah had gone off shopping with Julia and Salima.

Rei popped his head into the main area of the hotel to see Gary and Lee watching the tv. They were engrossed in it. A cooking show was on that showed how to prepare a delicious rice dish with sweet and sour pickled pork on the side. Rei smiled and chuckled. "Guys, dinner is nearly ready. Go and wash your hands." He chirped and walked back to check on the rice.

He squeaked a little when the lid began to titter from the pot with the amount of steam the rice was releasing. He dashed and turned the hot plate off, the flame vanishing and Rei sighing as the rice bubbled softly from the heat.

Lee smacked Gary's hands as he tried to reach for a roll. "No, Gary. You've had three already! Rei hasn't even had one yet." He snapped.

Gary lowered his gaze to the table. "Sorry…"

Rei smiled at his friends. "It's okay, Gary… You can have mine if you want. I don't really feel like having bread tonight."

Gary perked up. "You're the best Rei!" He reached out and took the roll, shoving it into his mouth before Lee could shout at him again. "Yummy" He praised, his speech slightly impaired from the roll in his mouth. Lee shot a glare to Rei who brushed it off and continued on with his dinner.

After dinner was finished with, Lee and Gary washed and dried the dishes. Rei cleaned the table from the mess and nodded to himself at the polished surface. "You could never even tell that Gary spilt his dinner." He chuckled and looked to the door as a few sturdy knocks sounded. "Coming!" Rei voiced and placed the tea towel over the chair and walked to the door.

His first assumption was that it was Max returning his baking dish. He had lent it to the blonde when he asked; since he wanted to help his mother make a cherry pie. Rei couldn't refuse and lent it to him out of his good nature.

He opened the door to find a tall figure. He looked up and held his stomach unconsciously. Pale lilac hair hanging over his forehead with light jade green eyes. Rei stepped back a bit. "B-Bryan… What can I do for you?" Rei stammered slightly, bringing his guard up a little to the memories of the nearly three year old battle between himself and Bryan.

Although the Chinese had forgiven the burly Russian for his actions since he was brainwashed by the Biovolt company and Boris, Rei still shook and put his guard up each time he was face to face with the huge Russian.

Bryan stared down at Rei and pushed the hair from his forehead. "I need to talk to you." He looked down. "May I come in?"

Rei blushed a little and looked into the suite and then took his keys and shut the door behind him. "Lee would have a fit if he saw you in there. We can go to the park and talk there." Rei smiled out of his good nature. "It's not too dark outside so we have plenty of time to talk." He followed Bryan to the lift and went down with him to retreat to the park.

They reached the park and walked at a steady pace. "So… how are things with you and Sabrina? I heard you two are having your tenth month soon…" He trailed off when Bryan stopped suddenly. Rei tilted his head to the side slightly. "Did… I say something wrong?"

Bryan looked at him and then looked to the sky with wandering eyes. "We broke up."

Rei blinked rapidly. "Broke… up…?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked from left to right. "I'm sorry to hear about that. You two were good together." He watched as Bryan's jaw tightened, thinking that he might not want to talk about it… but Rei kept pushing. "How come?"

Bryan wandered to the bench and sat down, looking up at Rei with a relaxed look in his eyes. "We just… started to drift apart. It was her who suggested we should break up anyway."

"Oh…" Rei twirled a piece of his long fringe around his index finger. "I see… so why did you want to talk to me? Did she say something?"

"Yeah… she told me to go after who I really love." Jade green met amber. Thick lilac eyebrows narrowed as ebony black eyebrows raised.

"Who are you in love with?" Rei tilted his head. "Julia? Salima maybe?" He bit his lip when Bryan cringed. "Sorry…"

"It's you…" Bryan said bluntly. "I'm in love with you, Kon." Bryan blushed a very light shade of pink and looked up at the gobsmacked Rei.

"I-I'm very flattered Bryan, but I don't know if I feel the same way." He turned and went to leave when a sturdy hand clamped onto his wrist, pulling him back. "Please let me go, Bryan!"

"What can I do to convince you to like me!?" Bryan grabbed Rei's other wrist and went to pull him closer; that was until Rei lashed out and gave the Russian a sharp kick to his stomach releasing his grip so the Chinese blader could get away.

Bryan doubled over and coughed. He sprinted after Rei. "REI! WAIT!" He ran after him but stopped abruptly when he lost sight of him. "Shit…"

Rei ran hurridly to the hotel, not once looking back. His eyes were wide and the wind stung them at the pace he ran to get away from the Russian blader. He skidded to a halt when he came to the oncoming road. A car honked at him furiously as he jumped back onto the footpath and looked around for the crossing.

He jogged to the set of lights and pushed the button, his heart still racing. _What was Bryan thinking!? Moving on from a girl and suddenly to me! It just isn't right… what if he's doing it to try what he did at the tournament back then… _Rei pushed the button again and crossed the road when the man flashed green.

"Oh excuse me!" Rei apologised to the person he ran into. They were tall and mysterious looking, a black hood covering their face. Rei bowed and turned to return to the hotel. He yelped when he was pulled back and forced down the dark alley way with the mysterious stranger. "Please! What are you doing!? I don't have anything of value for you to have!" Rei shrieked and yelled when he was pushed against the wall.

"Well aren't you a cute little kitten~" The man purred and pinned Rei against the wall. "A very cute little kitten. Looks like I might need to handle you and take you home with me." He said in a low gruff voice.

Rei shook his head. "NO! Please let me go!" He yelped as he was turned and pushed against the wall. His body shook as tears started to stream down his face. His martial arts were useless at the moment with his front pushed against the stone wall, jagged bit of brick jabbing into him and cutting against the side of his face. He clenched his eyes shut when the man tugged at his black jeans.

"Time for me to give you some nurturing, kitty." He sneered in his ear and forced his way into Rei, causing the Chinese boy to scream. He clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle the cries for help as the man continued with his pleasure.

Rei continued to scream against the hand as he was handled. He clenched his eyes shut. _Oh god please help me! Anyone…._

The hand was removed from his mouth and he felt the weight release him from the wall. Rei slid down the wall and gripped against it, looking up at scared and fearful eyes. "B-Bryan!?" He managed to cry out.

Bryan stood over Rei with his hand clamped around the man's neck and slammed him against the wall, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure he applied to the man's throat. His eyes were dark and full of rage as the man clawed at his hand in a helpless attempt to free himself, his feet dangling inches from the ground.

"Bryan. Please! Put him down! Don't do this." Rei pleaded, as much as it pained him to utter those words.

Bryan growled and looked at Rei through the corner of his eye, the body of the boy shaking with pleading amber eyes gazing up at him. He snapped his jade eyes back to the man. "Go near my kitten again and I'll put you down like the mangy dog you are!" He slammed the man against the wall again and released his grip from his neck, watching as he scrambled away. "**ублюдок**!"

Rei looked up at his savour, his cheeks going red. "You… saved me." He said in disbelief.

Bryan looked down at Rei and helped him up. "Don't run off like that again…" He warned and looked down as Rei bent over in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, Rei."

"I feel so ashamed… I'm sorry." He looked away and bit his lip as his member throbbed.

Bryan kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "Let me help you relieve that.." He nibbled at his neck gently and kissed up to his jaw, licking slowly along it.

"N-not here!" Rei's voice broke slightly. He was enjoying it but he didn't want to do that here! A dark dirty alley way…. He gasped when he was picked up and carried back to the hotel.

They collapsed on the bed in Bryan's room in a heated pleasure. Rei wrapped his arms around the huge Russian and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and moaning when he felt him feeling down his back in a slow and teasing manner.

Bryan pulled at the end of Rei's long tail and brushed through the back of his hair with his other free hand, causing the kitten to shudder and cling closer to the Russian. He smiled into the kiss and forced his tongue into Rei's mouth, instantly dominating and exploring him.

Rei moaned softly as the kiss intensified; hands exploring and running across each other, touching in places where nly lovers should voyage their hands to. Rei bit at Bryan's lip, hearing him grunt and rub his hand against Rei's hard member.

"Bryan!" Rei exclaimed as he pulled away from the kiss, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I-I've never done anything like this and you just broke up with your girlfriend so I don't know if this is a good ide-" He was cut off by two thick fingers pressing against his porcelain lips. He looked up into those jade eyes and nearly melted from the serious and longing look he was receiving.

"I want you Rei." He kissed his neck gently and unzipped his casual white jacket, the white singlet underneath skin tight. His nipple pressed against the material and his body shook with pleasure as Bryan kissed along his neck and down to his collar bone, leaving lingering kisses to the areas and brushing his fingers teasingly against Rei's sensitive nipples.

Rei looked up at the ceiling and lidded his eyes as he felt his jacket being pushed from his skin and the tight singlet being removed from his torso. He allowed Bryan to do as he pleased, not wanting the pleasure to stop for him. He took Bryan's sturdy hand and pushed it to his hard member.

Bryan got the message and relieved Rei of his jeans, tossing them to the side and taking hold of the muscle, fisting it gently so he wouldn't hurt the gorgeous kitten.

Rei moaned and threw his head back, wrapping his arms around the back of Bryan's neck as he felt him kissing and nipping at his neck, then moving down and engulfing one of his nipples in his mouth, licking and massaging it with his warm and slick tongue. He had never felt so pleased before. Never this loved by anyone… It felt amazing.

Bryan fisted the muscle faster and harder when he felt Rei's hips beginning to rock back and forth from the actions. He continued on and pulled out his own hardened member, lifting Rei slightly and looking up into his eyes with so much lust. He watched as the amber eyes softened and clenched shut as he impaled their owner on his length, having, still, a firm hold on Rei.

He began to thrust his own hips in movement to Rei's as he gripped his shoulders and leaned back to feel the full pleasure of Bryan's movements. He sucked the air in faster and felt the roof of his mouth go dry. He moaned louder, he dug his nails into Bryan's flesh as the Russian began to thrust harder and faster.

Bryan clenched his teeth and fisted Rei faster, moaning himself as he felt the walls beginning to close. "Rei… Oh yes… you… ah!" He threw his head back as the walls became tighter, making it harder for him to hold it in any longer. He rubbed the tip of Rei's head gently and felt the hips thrust in a frenzy.

"Bryan! OH! Please, I.. AH!" He tossed his head back, his ebony black bangs flinging erotically to the side as he finally came. He moaned and pressed his forehead against Bryan's, the man below him still thrusting inside. He bit his bottom lip and whimpered.

Bryan closed his eyes and held Rei's hips sternly with both hands, his right covered in his juices. "Rei!" He shouted and moaned, pressing their forehead closer together. He came inside the boy as his abdomen muscles tightened, his chest heaving from his release.

He moaned and collapsed onto the bed, bringing Rei down with him. They both panted and breathed heavily for their deprived lungs and looked at each other with heated expressions. Bryan gently brushed the ebony black bangs from Rei's soft and cute face and gave him a soft and sincere smile. "Rei…"

Rei blushed and cupped Bryan's cheek and gently massaged the skin underneath his thumb. "Bryan… I want to be with you."

Bryan hushed Rei gently and kissed him longingly. He smiled when Rei returned the kiss and ran his delicate hands through the wiry lilac hair. When they pulled apart Bryan sighed and grinned. "Wow… it felt amazing being dominant… Want something to… eat…" He looked back to Rei and couldn't help but chuckle as the boy fell asleep, fists half clenched and face relaxed with a small smile on his lips.

Bryan kissed the soft lips and wrapped his arms around him protectively, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, kitten."

**Yeahhhhh... I apologise if Rei was too... sweet and cute and Bryan is maybe a touch OOC... WAHHHHH**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading guys. You brave people!  
3**


End file.
